


Midnight

by Fuguestate



Category: V for Vendetta
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a challenge to incorporate images:  a clock chiming, a half-eaten apple.</p><p>Warning for violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

_one_

...spattered on his jacket as the idiot finally hit the ground. Stupid git tried to argue with them, didn't

_two_

have anything useful anyway; wasn't any fun. Just some story about his "poor mother", bringing her food. Yeah, whatever, he thinks. He looks

_three_

down at the mess on his boots, then over to the bag with useless shit falling out of it. A newspaper, a box of

_four_

matches, couple of apples. Well, at least he'll get a snack out of it. He reaches down to pick one up while

_five_

his partners call in a clean-up crew. Gary cracks a joke about "not enough sand" and they laugh. Not a bad

_six_

start to the night, really. They walk away, heading for another of their favourite haunts. He picks a bit of grit off

_seven_

the apple and takes another bite. There's a noise, a weird sort of ringing whine. He turns to ask Gary if he can hear it but Gary can't talk - he's got

_eight_

a fucking huge knife sticking out of his neck and a look on his face like he'd like to ask how it got there. Jim turns

_nine_

to look around when the whine sounds again instead of being smart and finding cover. He gets a knife clean through one eye for his trouble. Only thing to do is

_ten_

run, run, runrunrunrun_RUN_. He stumbles past Jim who's fallen in front of him, and runs blindly into the alley. He turns, turns again - he's forgotten his path, and now it's a dead end.

_eleven_

There's a face, a bone-white grinning face in the dark and he screams as

_twelve_

a half-eaten apple falls to the ground.


End file.
